Rockstar
by dogs1111448
Summary: When Kagome sees her favorite band live, how will she react? What if a couple of the members take interest in her? CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC, IF YOU SAY THAT THEY ARE, YOU WILL BE PUT ON THE WALL OF SHAME!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takashi but I own this plot, and whatever else I create.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(for mini-skits I will be "dogs")

Dogs: YAY! Another Inuyasha fanfic!

Kagome: Aren't you in the process of writing fics for, another Inuyasha, a Skip Beat, AND Tenshi Ja Nai?!

Dogs: What's your point?

Inuyasha: You should FINISH them, wench.

Dogs: Shuddup Inuyasha, or I'll put Kagome with Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: Don't you dare, wench!

Sesshomaru: I don't want her!

Kagome: Um, hello! I'm still here!

Dogs: hey, puppy ears, who would you rather have? Kikyo, or Kagome?

Inuyasha: Uhhh, just start writing!

Kagome: Inuyasha!!! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Owie!

Dogs: *Snickers* Enjoy!

(I don't normally do skits, but I will for this story)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

19 year old Kagome Higurashi woke up to the sounds oh her cat Shika peeing on her bathroom floor.

Kagome grumbled, got up and stretched, her joints pooping as she stood up. She walked over to the bathroom to clean up the mess.

Inuyasha Taisho woke up to something dripping on his face; he opened his eyes and saw a yellowish substance dripping from his ceiling. IT WAS THAT DAMNED CAT!

He got out of bed and headed up the steps to Kagome's apartment, getting ready to yell at her, and her stupid cat, for waking him up.

Kagome had just finished cleaning up the pee when there was a knock on the door. Knowing that it was the annoying bastard that lived beneath her, she walked to the door slowly, taking her own sweet time.

She opened the door slowly.

"Can I help you?" She asked the Hanyou politely.

Inuyasha just stared her down, her pink Hello Kitty tank top paired with Green Day pajama pants, what and odd combo.

"Hello? Inuyasha, are you in there?" She asked, tugging on his ear.

"Remove. Your. Hand. From. My. Ear." He said slowly, "And please make sure that the next time your cats pee, it won't end up on my face!"

"Maybe you should move your bed." Kagome said innocently.

Inuyasha was about to scream. She asked him to MOVE HIS BED?!

"Why don't you take your cat outside?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.

"'Cause she pees every six hours, usually, and I sleep, so usually I keep the door open, but because of the burglaries, I don't wanna." She explained.

"What about your family, a boyfriend, or a husband?!" Inuyasha asked, pissed off.

"Well let's see, nosy neighbor, I live alone, have no boyfriend, and I'm not married, if I was older I would keep the door open, but I'm only 19!" She yelled.

"Shouldn't you be in college then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Should you really be this nosy?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"I'm just asking" Inuyasha muttered.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be in college?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, hello, idiot? My last name is TAISHO, as in Taisho corp." Inuyasha said, staring at her.

"Right, then, you know of Kagome Higurashi, author of _The Hunted _series." Kagome said smirking. **(A/N I don't know if this is a real series or not)**

"Aren't you a little… young?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Aren't you?" Kagome shot back.

"At least I'm at drinking age." Inuyasha teased.

"Like you need to lose any more brain cells." Kagome smirked.

"Why I out to-" Inuyasha wasn't able to finish, as a strong hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him.

"Come little brother, we have work to do." Kagome looked up into the business industry's most powerful, cold, and ruthless man, Sesshomaru Taisho.

He gave a little wink, and left the room, with Inuyasha in tow.

"That was odd" Kagome thought as she closed the door, she had heard that Sesshomaru was usually cold and ruthless. Oh well. She went to take a shower.

After she was finished she started working on her book. Four hours later, she was in the middle of the most important part when the doorbell rang over and over.

She groaned, and got up.

She opened the door and saw her older sister swaying around as if she was drunk.

"Whaddaya want Kikyo?" She asked irritated.

"I can't stop by to see my younger sister?" She slurred. He C cup boobs were practically spilling out of her tank top, and her shorts looked like hey held less material than a thong.

"Not if you come dressed as a slut!" Kagome responded icily.

"Yes, well, I'd like to introduce you to my new boyfriend." She explained.

Hanging onto her arm was none other than Inuyasha, his eyes clouded over, and a giant, hazy smile plastered across his face, as he tried to grope Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" She giggled, "Anyway, Kaggie, we came to see if you would want to go on a double date with us?"

"Uh, I _don't_ have a boyfriend!" Kagome said, bored.

"Yeah, but Yasha has an older bro who's be willing to be your date!" Kikyo exclaimed happily.

"Fine, whatever." Kagome sighed.

Kagome was dressed in jeans and a Green Day t-shirt. Everyone who knew her knew that she was obsessed with that band, she had been to every one of the Japan concerts, and even knew the band personally.

She was just finishing feeding Shika when her doorbell rang. She brushed her hands across her pants, and grabbed her purse.

She opened the door to see them dressed in formal clothing.

"I'll be right back…" she muttered as she walked to her room.

In her room Kagome found the perfect dress, black, with a green piece of embroidery under her non-existent bust, and white embroidery creeping up from the bottom.

She matched it with black flats, and white earrings with a green emerald necklace. She brushed on some gloss and grabbed the matching purse.

She glanced in the mirror, quickly throwing her waist long hair into a half-ponytail, leaving a few locks to frame her face.

In the living room, Kikyo was listening to the two brothers chat, while re-applying her bright red lipstick, staring at the mirror, as if to challenge her reflection to challenge her in beauty.

Kagome walked out of her bedroom and stared at the sight, Kikyo and Inuyasha were engaged in a deep lip-lock, whereas Sesshomaru was staring at her, astonishment clearly seen in his eyes.

Kagome cleared her throat, and the two stopped kissing, Kikyo's lips pink, and Inuyasha's lips redder.

She smiled and they got up, Kikyo taking blue tuxedo-clad arm.

Sesshomaru politely offered Kagome his arm, and Kagome took it with a smile, blushing when she felt the hard muscle of his arm through his black tuxedo-clad arm.

They reached the American-Styled restaurant, and as soon as they stepped out of the limo, cameras started flashing like lightning.

Sesshomaru _immediately_ stuck Kagome's face into his chest, and Inuyasha did the same to Kikyo.

Restaurant security immediately came towards them, and helped them into the restaurant.

They hostess sat them down in a secluded booth, and smiled at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha flirtatiously.

"Hi, my name's Aine, and I'll be your server tonight!" She replied in all her perky blue-eyed, blonde-pigtailed glory.

"So what can I get you to start?" Aine said bouncing on her heels.

"Three glasses of wine, and a Pepsi." Inuyasha said icily.

"Any appetizers?" She continued.

"Fire-cracker shrimp and the Jalapeño Halibut." Sesshomaru answered this time.

"So, are you guys siblings?" The blonde continued.

"We are." Kikyo said, pointing to herself and Kagome.

"But they're our **DATES**." Inuyasha said emphasizing the last word, slipping his arm around Kikyo.

"Oh, well then, call me if you need anything." Aine said, her perkiness wearing off.

"Well, that was interesting…" Kagome laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I have to go to bed, so I'm just going to post this, I'll try to have the next chapter posted by Wednesday at the latest,

Love you all,

dogs1111448

(another stupid mini-skit!!!)

Dogs: Haha, I'm mixing pairings around!!

Kikyo: Doesn't bother me!!

Inuyasha: Me neither!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Have you _NOT_ seen the original series?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIKE ME!!!

Sesshomaru: Does this Sesshomaru not please you, Miko?

Kagome: Well I wouldn't say that, but Kikyo and I are mortal enemies, so are you and I!

Sesshomaru: I am not mortal!!!

Kagome: You know what I mean!

Dogs: Well, as they argue, I'll start on the next chapter.


End file.
